


alpha and omega

by Gayenterprise



Series: my alpha and omega avengers verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayenterprise/pseuds/Gayenterprise





	alpha and omega

"Thor," Steve spoke scanning the room, eyes roaming over, Tony laying on the floor at Bruce's feet. He was enjoying the feel of Bruce's fingers in his hair. Loki, who was surprisingly an omega with his head on Clint, his alpha' s lap relishing in being petted and told he was a good boy though Steve doubted Clint even knew he was speaking out loud. Howard and Phil curled up in an armchair, Howard running his fingers absentmindedly over the color Phil wore. Until finally Steve's eyes found what they were searching for. Steve's own omega was sprawled out on the couch. Though the omega mentioned got up as soon as he saw Steve.

Bounding over he exclaimed "Steven!" Looking up at him eyes, sparkling.

Steve reached down to pet Thor loving the way Thor arched into his touch. It was a side of Thor Steve loved. When Thor was like this he wasn't a prince or king or warrior, he was himself, he was Thor. Steve ran his fingers through Thor' s hair again "what's up, honey."

"We're watching a movie." Thor spoke eyes pleading with Steve to join them as he looked up at Him from under his eyelashes. Thor had that expression he knew Steve could not resist and pretty soon he was dragging Steve to the couch.


End file.
